Phishing and spoofing attacks attempt to acquire sensitive information from email recipients by sending email messages that appear to be from a trusted source, such as a well-known company or financial institution. Email recipients must be careful, therefore, when responding to or interacting with email messages to ensure that sensitive information, such as bank account numbers, usernames, and passwords, are not communicated to an untrusted source. As a result, some email recipients unknowingly communicate sensitive information to untrusted sources that attempt to solicit personal information, while other email recipients simply ignore email messages received from legitimate sources out of fear that personal information may be obtained and used to their detriment.